Alien Horde
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Horde; ---- 2010 Plot ---- You are the last surviving member of a UNMC rescue party. Your whole squad murdered by hostile alien life forms. Surrounded, they are attacking you from all sides. The only option is to fight, take as many of them with you as you can. Turn the marine with the on-screen controls, the accelerometer or the compass to get an alien in your sights. Wait for the scanner to lock on, press shoot and boom! No more alien… Your shotgun shells are your life, run out and you won't survive the next close encounter. When an alien gets too close you use up one shell defending yourself. Every 500 points you get an extra shell, if you can survive that long… Alien Horde is a frantic arcade shooter. The aim, kill as many aliens as you can before they kill you. Every time you kill an alien the rest get smarter, quicker and more cunning making the game progressively harder as the assault goes on. Compare your scores with our online database to see if you have what it takes to become the best of the best. You can play in both portrait and landscape mode, including being able to switch between the two modes in game. Alien Horde utilizes the full capabilities of your hardware to bring a unique set of controls for your iPhone or iPod Touch. If you have a compass the game will let you simulate the real world actions of the Alien Horde motion sensor, although we recommend this is used only for fun or in combination with the on-screen controls. We don't want you getting dizzy playing the game! You can also use the accelerometer to play the game, tilting the device left or right to move your marine and aim at the hostiles. Finally there are on screen buttons in both portrait and landscape mode which allow you to turn, shoot, mute and pause the game. Quit the game and Alien Horde will save your progress allowing you to pick up the fight exactly where you left off. Good luck soldier, you'll need it! Gameplay ---- Use the on-screen controls, the accelerometer or the compass to rotate your field of view. To target an alien you must be facing it. Wait for the motion sensor to detect an alien and then turn to face it. If the alien is inside the targeting ring the sensor will attempt to lock on and you will see a red targeting circle focus on the alien. Once the sensor has locked on to an alien you can kill it by pressing the shoot button. Each time you shoot your rifle your ammo decreases by 10 and once you reach 0 you will automatically reload. You are vulnerable while reloading as it takes a few seconds to load a new magazine. You have an unlimited amount of ammunition however and you will never run out of bullets. Life Your life is measured in shotgun shells and you start the game with 3. Each time an alien gets too close you will automatically fire the shotgun, killing the alien and saving yourself from certain death. Once you are out of shells you are defenseless against the next close encounter and you will ultimately die. Every 500 points you are rewarded with an extra shotgun shell and you will see a 1UP over the last alien killed. Score The aim of the game is to kill as many aliens as possible, it is a fight to the death, you have no escape and no other options. For every alien you kill you are rewarded 10 points, every 500 points you get an extra life. Once you die you will be shown your score and also where that score ranks in the Alien Horde online score tables. Alien Horde also saves your top 4 high scores and the High Scores section of the menu will allow you to check your current rank against other players from around the world. When on the High Scores section of the Menu press the Tick button to check your rank. You must have internet access for Alien Horde to check your scores against the online high scores database. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Standard. Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer On screen controls ---- Movement, weapon select. On screen display ---- Motion tracker, alien targets, ammo, weapon, score. Characters ---- Marines Maps ---- Base infected by Aliens Weapons ---- Shotgun, Pulse Rifle. Equipment ---- Ammo Enemies ---- Aliens. Publishers ---- Alien Horde. To speak to the author, request review codes or supporting material contact press@alienhorde.com. Developers ---- Alien Horde. To speak to the author, request review codes or supporting material contact press@alienhorde.com. Achievements ---- Achievements; Awards ---- Releases ---- Version 1.2 - iOS 5 Compatibility Update. Version 1.1 released. iPhone 4, iPad and Gyroscope Support. Reception ---- References Citations Alien Horde Footnotes Category:Android Games Category:Video games